The Setup
by I-Challenge-My-Faith
Summary: This a one-shot for my friend 'Total Anime Fangirl'. What happens when Virginia's friend, Mexico, sets her up with England? England/BritainxOc with a little GermanyxOcxPrussia. R&R please.


I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AT ALL! EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!

**A/N: This oneshot is for my friend 'Total Anime Fangirl'! She is so awesome and you should check out her story 'Blood Red Sauce'! Very awesome story! NOW! Onto this oneshot!**

* * *

><p>"It's so nice today." Virginia sighed happily along side her best friend.<p>

"It is. Hopefully nobody ruins it." Mexico grunted.

"That's always a possibility." Virginia smiled. Mexico glared at her, which caused her to laugh nervously.

Suddenly a huge 'boom!' could be heard from one of the classrooms in the west wing.

"What was that?" Virginia asked her friend.

"The person who ruined the day." Mexico mumbled, running towards the west wing.

"Don't hurt the person!" Virginia shouted, running after her.

Soon the two reached the classroom, which apparently was one of the science rooms. And there you could see two boys who were covered with black ashes, who were arguing.

"You baka!" Arthur Kirkland, better known as England, shouted at his lab partner.

"It's not my fault." Alfred F. Jones, aka America, said trying to defend himself.

"I told you not to add the red substance!" England scolded.

"You should have said it loud enough so I could hear you." America stated. England just grunted at his response, leaving the classroom to go wash up. Virginia blushed slightly when he passed by her.

"Isn't that the boy you have a crush on?" Mexico whispered.

'How does she know?' Virginia thought. "Y-yeah..." She replied.

Mexico just smiled. Maybe she could some how get those two together.

"What are you smiling about?" Virginia asked her friend nevously.

"Nothing." Mexico's smile widened. This just made Virginia worry even more.

"Let's go before our stupid brother catches us." Mexico whispered, pulling Virginia out of the classroom with her.

"What are we going to do then?" Virginia asked.

"We go find Italy!" Mexico demanded.

"Why?"

"Don't worry why." Mexico smiled.

Virginia just sighed. What was her best friend up to? Why did she want to go see Italy?

"Hola, Italy!" Mexico shouted after Italy, who was walking down the hall.

"Ciao, Mexico!~" Italy smiled an obnoxious smile.

"How have you been?" Virginia asked.

"I've been great!" Italy replied.

Mexico slid over to Italy. "Can you keep her busy?" She asked in a whisper. Italy just simply nodded.

"I need to go get my homework for science! I'll be right back!" She yelled, while running.

"Hurry! We have to start our next class soon!" Virginia yelled after her.

"Kay"

"I had this really nice pasta yesterday.." Italy started a conversation about pasta and Virginia replied wondering what Mexico was up to.

* * *

><p>'Where's France at?' Mexico thought, searching everywhere. She already asked a lot of students but they all said they don't know where he's at. 'Maybe I should look in the classrooms." She wondered, poking her head in every classroom, only to find out that he's not there.<p>

Finally she poked her head into one of the library's and she saw France, trying to flirt with a girl but eventually getting slapped in the face, with the girl walking away.

She laughed a bit at him and walked towards him.

"Bonjour Mexico-Chan~" France cooed when he saw her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Get away from me." Mexico warned in a low tone.

France slowly let go of her.

"Can you help me with something." She asked.

"What is it, mon cheri?" He answered.

"Don't call me that...Can you give me some love advise?" Mexico questioned.

"Honhonhonhon~For what?" He asked with a sly smile, coming towards her.

"Stay away...I like someone else...And it's for Virginia and England."

"Oh...Well you could get them to meet up in one place together." He answered, looking a little sad.

"Can you help me then?" I asked.

"Sure." France smiled.

"Then you write a note to Virginia saying 'Meet me in the garden after school from England'. And I'll write a note to England saying the same thing except from Virginia ." Mexico demanded.

France nodded and walked away to write the note. Mexico did the same.

* * *

><p>"And that's how I made the best pasta ever!" Italy finished, smiling.<p>

"That's good." Virginia said, smiling back.

"I'm back!" Mexico said.

"Good because we have to go to class in 2 minutes." Virginia mumbled.

Mexico just smiled. 'I made it in time then.' She thought. She had just finished slipping the note into England's locker.

"I'm going to start heading to class then." Mexico smiled, running towards class.

"Ve~ Me too!" Italy announced, running to his classroom.

Virginia just sighed and headed towards her classroom as well.

* * *

><p>"Class was so boring." Virginia grumbled to herself. She opened her locker an a note fell from it. She looked at it curiously and picked it up. Once she finished reading it, a blush spread across her face and she smiled. 'I can't wait til' after school!' She thought to herself happily. She practically skipped all the way towards class.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day zoomed by for Virginia and she started to head towards the garden. She was curious as to what England waned her for.<p>

Soon she reached the garden and found England sitting on one of the wooden benches. He stood up and walked towards Virginia. Her heart started to bet a little faster.

"Did you want me for something?" England asked.

"Um, I t-thought y-you called m-me here?" Virginia stuttered.

England shook his head 'no'.

"I'll be going then." She said, nervously. She quickly turned around started to walk away.

"Wait!" England shouted. Virginia turned back around.

"Y-yes?" She asked.

"I've um liked you for quite a while." He explained nervously.

"R-really?" She questioned.

England nodded with a blush across his face.

Virginia ran up to him and hugged him. "I've liked you too!" She said happily.

England smiled and hugged her back. "That makes me feel better." He joked. Virginia giggled a bit.

"Do you want to go to the dance tonight?" He asked her.

"Of course!" Virginia answered, smiling.

England got out of the hug and smiled. "I'll pick you up at 7 then." He said.

Virginia nodded and gave him her address. The two went home and got ready for the night.

* * *

><p>While Virginia was getting ready, her phone rang. She walked to her living room and answered it.<p>

"Hello?" She asked happily.

"I'm so happy!" Mexico replied in a very excited tone. Virginia laughed at her friend's excitement.

"What is it?" Virginia questioned.

"Germany is going to the dance with me!" Mexico squealed into the phone.

"That's great! And England is going with me!" Virginia jumped up in excitement.

"That's great too! Well, that's the only reason I called you. Bye"

"Bye." Virginia hung up the phone and continued to get ready.

* * *

><p>Soon it was 7 o'clock and Virginia was all ready for the dance. She anxiously sat on her couch by the door.<p>

'Knock. Knock' There was a knocking at the door and Virginia immediately answered it. Right when she opened it, she saw England with a tux on.

"Hi." England greeted, looking away and blushing slightly. Virginia came out and closed the door behind her. She gently kissed his cheek, which caused him to blush more.

Virginia smiled up at him. England smiled back down at her and took her hand in his. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded, signaling a 'yes'.

England smiled and lead her to his car. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for her.

"T-thank you." Virginia thanked him, blushing slightly.

"Your welcome." England replied. Virginia sat down in the passenger's seat while England closed the door afterwards.

He walked two the other side of the car and sat in the driver's seat. He then started the car and started to drive to the academy.

* * *

><p>The two small talked while in the car...they we're too shy to really talk a lot. But when they did arrive at the Academy, England helped her out like a gentleman would. Virginia wrapped her arm around his shyly, causing England to blush. They were in silence the whole time they walked to the massive gym, where the dance was taking place.<p>

England opened the door and decorations covered almost everything, but everything was still elegant.

"Wow..." Was all that Virginia could say. She had never been to any school dance before, even though she was pretty.

England smiled at how cute she looked in her simple light blue strapless dress; how her shiny, soft hair was brushed down elegantly; and the light make-up she was wearing on her pale skinned face.

"Do you want to get some punch?" He asked her after a while.

Virginia smiled softly and nodded.

England blushed again and lead her to the punch bowl, walking around people who were in the way. When the punch bowl was in sight, the two found Mexico being pulled fro both arms by Germany and Prussia.

"I want her, West!" Prussia shouted to his brother.

"Well you can't, bruder!" Germany shouted back.

"Can you two stop this please?" Mexico asked in a soft voice.

The two ignored her and continued to pull on her.

England and Virginia quickly got there punch and left the three there.

"Come back here and help me!" Mexico yelled after the two, but they didn't help her at all.

The two sat at a small table for two, drinking their punch. There was an awkward silence between the two because neither could think up a way to start a conversation.

"Do you like bunnies?" England questioned, finally breaking the silence.

"I love bunnies! They're so fluffy and cute and sweet!" She answered, giggling afterwards.

England blushed for the hundredth time at her giggle. "Well I have this friend that...um...is a bunny...a flying one..." He mumbled out, blushing more from embarrassment.

"What's it's name?" Virginia asked, giggling a bit at how cute England looked with a blush.

"F-flying mint b-bunny." He mumbled out again, still blushing.

"That's a cool name~" She said cheerfully.

"R-really? You think so?"

Virginia nodded, smiling.

"Thanks~" England smiled adoringly, causing Virginia to blush.

"Do you want to dance when the slow music starts?" He asked her.

Virginia blushed a little more when she thought of him and her dancing together. "S-sure." She replied, smiling softly.

England slowly leaned in for a kiss, causing Virginia to blush inhumanly. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned in nervously.

But the two's moment was interrupted by a certain git...

"Hey British dude! I didn't think you would come!" America shouted.

The two jumped from surprise.

England growled at his younger brother while Virginia blushed from embarrassment.

America laughed his famous hero laugh. "Is this your girlfriend, Iggy?"

"It's none of your bloody business!" England retorted. Virginia blushed more.

"What's you're name, babe?" America asked her.

"V-Virginia." She replied, blushing at what he called her.

"Don't call her that you bloody wanker!" England snapped.

America laughed again. "England and Virginia sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" America teased, laughing afterwards.

"Get out of here you git! Or else!" England warned.

"Or what? You'll spank me like you did when I was a kid?" America asked, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"In fact, I'll think I'll do just that." England smirked.

America gulped. "I'll guess I'll leave now!" America ran far away from the two, off to pester someone else.

England smiled to himself. "That'll teach him."

Virginia giggled. "He sure does seem obnoxious." She said.

"He's way beyond obnoxious, trust me." England mumbled.

Virginia continued to giggle, causing England to smile at her.

Virginia blushed lightly at how cute he was when he did smile.

The two talked about random things like scones, rabbits, Peter Pan, and fantasy things.

While the two were talking slow dance music started to fill the room with more elegance.

England smiled and stood up. He extended his hand for her to take, which she eventually did. He helped her stand up and led her to the dance floor.

Virginia blushed as England took one of her hands in his own, placing the other on her waist. In return, Virginia placed her free hand on his shoulder. They both smiled at each other and started to dance beautifully. Many of the other dancers on the floor made room for the two. They really where the center of everyone's attention.

America smiled at Virginia and his older brother and he whistled in amusement at the two.

Mexico smiled at them, standing between Prussia and Germany, who were glaring at each other.

England and Virginia were paying no mind on the world around them. The only thing that mattered was them, and them alone. They each got lost in each others' eyes.

As the song ended, England leaned down and gently kissed Virginia, causing her to blush a deep red, but she smiled and kissed him back.

Everyone in the room clapped for the adorable couple.

The two broke apart and blushed at the attention they were getting.

"You rule, bro!" America shouted from somewhere in the crowd of students. England smiled and kissed the tip of Virginia's nose, making her giggle. England smiled and took her hand and lead her outside of the gym, which was also beautifully decorated.

"Would y-you mind if w-we started to d-date?" He asked, stuttering from nervousness.

"I would love to date you, Iggy!~" She replied, squealing in happiness on the inside.

England smiled and blushed at her response.

There was a silence for a moment while the two stared at the beautiful full moon that hovered in the middle of the night sky.

"I love you, Virginia~" England said wrapping his arm around her waist, smiling.

She blushed. "I love you too, Iggy~" She replied, leaning her head against his arm. The two stayed in that position, staring up at the moon.

England kissed her forehead. "How about we go back inside and dance again?" He asked.

She giggled. "Of course~" She replied.

The two walked back into the huge room and danced the night away, knowing that they'll always be by each other's sides.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and I hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
